Another Story
by Emana Ryan
Summary: Mikan has been in the academy since she was five. Natsume came when he was 15. She has acted cold since she was 8 years old. Her friends want her back. Will Natsume be able to change her life for the better. Or will everything get messed up?
1. Chapter 1

**Do not own.**

**Me- So this story will kind of be different from my other stories. I just thought of it this morning. It was 3 in the morning really.**

**Mikan- Why were you up that early?**

**Me-Um… I don't know.**

**Natsume- Smart…**

**Me- Shut up**

**Natsume- Hn…**

**Mikan- Be nice!**

**Natsume- …**

**Me- Anyway before they start doing some inappropriate stuff… On with the story.**

**Natsume- Oi, don't get the wrong idea!**

**Mikan- What?**

**Me- Idiots.**

* * *

_**Summary sort of.**_

So things are going to be switched around. Mikan and Hotaru have been in the academy since they were 5. Right now it has been 10 years. Meaning they are 15. They still have the same alices. But, Mikan has been in the Dangerous Ability Class. She started to act cold when she was 8 years old. She used to be happy and bubbly. That changed when she met Persona. Which is her brother but, Persona hates his little sister. That changes after Natsume comes. You don't know how though. Hotaru knows about Mikan being in the Dangerous Class. So does everyone in the class. They know about her doing missions. So whenever she sleeps in class they won't disturb her. If they do they get yelled at and Mikan and Hotaru leaves the classroom. Hotaru also knows about Mikan having the 4th alice shape. No one else does because Mikan doesn't want people to worry. So whenever she feels it start to come she leaves right away. Hotaru would always follow her. Hotaru would be there to take care of her wounds and for mental support.

Natsume and Ruka have been together for the longest time. They act cold, but not even close to Mikan and Hotaru. They go to the academy at the age of 15. Natsume's past was a normal one. His parents loved him and his little sister. His parents are still alive and taking care of Aoi. He only agreed to come to the academy, so he could get away from some annoying people. Ruka also had a normal life. He went to the academy just because Natsume was. Once at the academy they meet Mikan and Hotaru. Who want nothing to do with Natsume and Ruka. Why? Is it because they don't want to hurt them. Or they seem annoying.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was a bright sunny day. When the panda bears decided to attack. Pfft. Just kidding about that. So a black limo went through the gates. It stopped in front of the dorms building. The door opened a few minutes later. Out came two guys. One had black hair with crimson eyes. The other had blonde hair with blue eyes. The driver got their stuff from the trunks. It was put by the guys and the driver got back into the limo and drove away.

"So, Natsume what do you think?" asked Ruka. He was caring a white bunny. He named it Usagi. He got the bunny at the age of 10.

"I think this will be interesting," said Natsume. He had a manga in his left hand. With his right hand he went through his hair, making it even more messy. Ruka stared at Natsume, before someone called out to them.

"Natsume and Ruka!" yelled Narumi. He was wearing a light purple dress shirt. That was puffy all over the place. Then he had red dress pants. One word came in their minds. 'Gay'. "I am so glad to see you made it. We have had problems around here. Don't worry about it though. Now lets take you guys to class!" He literally dragged both of them onto a bus to head towards the high school section.

"Do you think that guy is straight?" asked Ruka. They sat as faraway from Narumi as they could.

"Honesty, no," said Natsume. They both sighed and looked out the window. They could only think of one word to describe this academy. 'Big'.

"This is going to be different," said Ruka. Natsume nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay! You guys know how this works right?" asked Narumi, popping out of no where.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsume.

"Like the alice classes, rabbits, dorm room, star rankings, and the other stuff," said Narumi. Both guys nodded their heads. "Good, because we are here at the building." Then he dragged them to the room. "Wait here. I will tell you guys when you come in." He entered the noisy class. "Hello class!"

"Shut up and get to the point," said Mikan. She had just entered through the window. Hotaru was right behind her on one of her inventions. She sat in the back and Hotaru followed her to their seat. Mikan's uniform was a bit messy. While Hotaru's was how it was suppose to be. Once they sat down Mikan tried to rest. Hotaru just worked on an invention.

"R-Right. We got two new students. Come in guys," said Narumi. No one said anything. Not because they were nervous about the new students. They actually wanted Mikan to rest. Mikan was away for three days on a mission. So they respected the fact that she needed to rest. Then two guys walked into the classroom. The girls had to force each other not to squeal. So all of them covered their mouths. "R-Right. Introduce yourselves." Narumi was kind of nervous. He knew that if someone woke up Mikan hell would break lose.

"Natsume Hyuuga," he said. He looked at the class and was confused. They have been tensed ever since they entered the room. It was like they would get killed with a little sound.

"R-Ruka N-Nogi. Animal Pheromone and 3 star," he said. He was just plain confused. The girls were still trying not to squeal. It didn't work. Natsume and Ruka gave a confused face which went over the top with the girls. They squealed so loud that Mikan flinched badly.

"Idiots," said Hotaru. Everyone was suppose to hear it. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Mikan got out of her seat.

"Shut the hell up," hissed Mikan. Everyone stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"M-Mikan-chan," started Narumi. Mikan threw a text book, that was Hotaru's, at him.

"Shut up, don't call me that," hissed Mikan. She looked at the two boys and chuckled. They stared at her confused. "Hotaru we are going." Then she walked over to the window. Hotaru got up and followed her.

"Mikan, shouldn't you stay in class?' asked Narumi. He knew that was a stupid question. He wanted them to stay though.

"Shut up, gay. Anyone else have something to say?" asked Mikan. Her eyes were cold, pure hate in them. Everyone flinched and turn to look away. Mikan turned and jumped out of the window. Hotaru looked back at the whole class.

"Understand what she is doing," said Hotaru. Then Hotaru followed but she jumped onto her invention. Everyone looked back and watched them disappear into the forest.

"U-Um, who was that?" asked Ruka. He was pointing towards the window. Natsume nodded in agreement.

"Let the class explain it," said Narumi. They he ran out of the room. All of the class sighed. Then a guy with glasses got up from his seat.

"Hello, I am Yuu Tobita. I have the illusion alice," he said, with a small smile. They nodded towards the guy. "Sorry about Mikan and Hotaru. They try to distance themselves."

"Explain more," said Natsume. They class glanced at each other before deciding to tell them.

"I am Kokoro Yome, mind reading alice. Mikan Sakura is the brown haired one. She is the most coldest. Hehe. She used to be all bubbly. Until she was 8. She started to get colder to use. One of us almost died one time since we made her mad." he said. He was by Yuu when he was done.

I am Mochiage, I have the telekinesis alice. Hotaru Imai she has the invention alice. She loves to blackmail people. Mostly to keep everyone from getting close to them. Hotaru is the only one that Mikan lets close to her. Honesty we think without Hotaru by her side she would have gone insane," he said. He was on the other side of Yuu.

"I am Kitsuneme, I have the flying alice. I am also the one that got almost killed by Mikan. We were at the age of 10. I kept on bothering her about why she was acting cold. It was the worst move I have ever made. Mikan had not slept for 5 days. So she was pissed that day. I think she was half asleep that day. She threw me across the room and slammed my head against the floor. It was all strength and my condition was critical. She healed me though, when I was in the hospital. That is how I am not dead. The next few weeks she was gone. When she came back she was beaten up," he said. He was behind Koko, looking really sad.

"I am Sumire Shoda, cat-dog alice. I was one of their friends when they didn't act this way. Like Koko said Mikan was bubbly. She was also really dense. Hotaru was still smart. She used to shoot Mikan with a Baka Gun. Mikan would always try and huge Hotaru in the morning. I loved those days they were much more happy. It all changed when she found out she had a brother. Her brother hates her. That is why she acts cold. Or part of the reason. Her brother has the Death Alice. He told her that if she got even close to us that he would kill us. She is doing this for all of our safety," she said. She took her place behind Mochiage.

" I am Nonoko Ogasawara, I have the chemistry alice. Hotaru is part of the Technical Ability Class. You should already know about that class. Mikan on the other hand is part of the Dangerous Ability Class. You shouldn't know what it is. The class is hidden within the academy. Meaning that they don't want the students to know about it. In the class they do missions. It actually just works for the academy. All of the missions are really dangerous. It ranges from assassinations to just getting information. Mikan didn't have a choice to kill or not to kill. She had to or we could all be dead. She wants to protect us even if it is hurting her," she said. She went behind Kitsuneme.

"I am Anna Umenomiya, and I have the cooking alice. To get to the point we want Mikan and Hotaru back. We all love them so much. We have been trying to get closer to her these years. They will start letting us in sometimes. We don't think they realize it. But, whenever she comes back from a mission she distance herself again. As you know she has a brother. We have seen him a hand full of times. Only because he comes to class once in awhile just to get Mikan for a mission. He is really scary. Anyway did you notice all the jewelry around Mikan? That is control devices. It only reacts if she gets super mad. That is why we try not to make her angry. Mikan used to be our light. She would always brighten our day. Now, not so much. We are still happy when we see her. But, we are also hurt to see her suffering. We want her to find her own light," she said. She was just standing by Nonoko.

"We are actually her real friends. We had always hung out together," said Yuu.

"What changed?" asked Ruka.

The group smiled at them. "Her," they said at the same time.

"So, is that the whole story?" asked Natsume.

"No, only part of it," said Koko.

"We will tell you the rest as time goes on," said Mochiage.

"Why can't you tell us now?" asked Ruka.

"It won't make sense," said Hotaru. She walked into the room and grabbed her book that was still on the ground.

"H-Hotaru? W-Where is Mikan?" asked Sumire. Hotaru glared at her and walked towards the door. Once at the doorway she stopped.

"Don't act stupid. If she isn't with me where else would she be?" asked Hotaru. Then she walked out of the room.

"Mission," everyone whispered.

"Why can't you stop her?" asked Ruka.

"We tried once," said Nonoko.

"Something went wrong?" asked Natsume.

"Very," said Nonoko.

"Mikan got beaten again," said Kitsuneme.

"Plus punishment from the mask," said Yuu.

"Thus being in the hospital for 3 months," said the whole group. Natsume's and Ruka's eyes went wide.

"Hotaru yelled at us for 5 hours," said Mochiage.

"Worst 5 hours of our lives," said Koko. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Natsume and Ruka, if you actually do gain our trust then we will explain the rules," said Yuu.

"Trust?" asked Natsume.

"Rules?" asked Ruka.

"Yes," stated the whole group.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**Me- Well then that was weird.**

**Natsume- You referring to yourself?**

**Me- Shut it.**

**Mikan- Wow…**

**Me- Mi-Chan do you have something to say?**

**Mikan- Yeah, in the story why is Natsume acting like a girl?**

**Natsume- *Vein Pops* WHAT THE HELL!**

**Me- Mi-Chan sure has a good imagination.**

**Natsume- Like hell she does! Polka what the hell were you thinking?**

**Mikan- Why should you care, Idiot?**

**Natsume- What was that?**

**Mikan- I-D-I-O-T. Do you not know how to read?**

**Me- Well I think she got a little to much like the character in the story….**

**Natsume- You don't think…**

**Me- Shut up this is over.**

**Mikan- Who the hell cares…**

**Me- Yup to much like her character in the story. Bye! Review!**

**Natsume- Yeah, Review. Especially if you want the idiot to end up with me.**

**Mikan- Idiot….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own.**

**Me- I just noticed that my last story was short.**

**Mikan- Didn't you just want to get some basic info in the first chapter?**

**Me- Oh… Right….**

**Natsume- And you guys call me an idiot.**

**Me- Do you want to end up with Mikan or not?**

**Natsume- *Looks both ways* Yes…**

**Mikan- Ew **

**Natsume- What?**

**Me- Mi-chan, then who do you want to end up with?**

**Mikan- Can't I just die from alice overload?**

**Natsume- HELL NO!**

**Me- Answer your question?**

**Mikan- Whatever just get on with the story.**

**Youichi- When do I get to be in this?**

**Mikan- Youichi.. *stares out into space***

**Youichi- *stares out into space* Mikan…**

**Me- AND SPARKLES!**

**Everyone in the room- WHAT!**

**Me- Nothing, lets just get this started.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was early in the morning when the bell rang for classes to start. Natsume and Ruka just entered the classroom and saw Jin-Jin taking attendance.

"Just on time, take your seats," said Jin-Jin. The two boys looked at each other before looking back at Jin-Jin.

"U-um, Narumi never gave us seats," said Ruka. Jin-Jin looked at the two boys then took out a different sheet.

"Do you know where Mikan and Hotaru sit?" asked Jin-Jin. Everyone gasped. One reason was because no one sat by them. Then second the said girls walked into the room.

"So, I am guessing the new dudes are sitting next to us?" asked Hotaru. Mikan didn't say anything and sat down. Hotaru sighed. "Mikan, will allow it. But, watch it." Then Hotaru sat by Mikan. The guys looked at each other then headed for their new seats. Natsume sat besides Mikan. While Ruka sat beside Hotaru.

"S-So I have to go to a meeting, bye," said Jin-Jin. He ran out of the room as fast as he could. There was a very awkward silence.

"Now what?" whispered Anna. Nonoko was by her and looked at her, weird. Then an idea got into Nonoko's head.

"We could go to central town," suggested Nonoko. Everyone nodded besides four people. Natsume and Ruka were confused. Then Mikan and Hotaru didn't care. Then Koko came out of nowhere in front of the four people. Hotaru and Mikan saw it coming a mile away. Natsume and Ruka were surprise.

"Natsume and Ruka has to get permission from Narumi," stated Koko.

"Wha-" started both the boys.

"I heard you guys wanted to go to central town!" chirped Narumi. He went flying into the room, through the window.

"You were spying," stated Mikan. She yawned and rested her head against the desk. Everyone glared at Narumi.

"A-Anyway if you want to go to central town. Then you have to get your partners to go," sang Narumi.

"Partner?" asked Ruka.

"S-Sensei you haven't gave them any," said Yuu.

"Fine! I will do that right now! Natsume your partner is Mikan. Ruka your partner is Hotaru! Bye!" sang Narumi. Then he twirled out the room.

"Wow, you guys will never got to central town," said Mochiage.

"Why?" asked Ruka.

"We aren't going," said Hotaru.

"See?" asked Kitsuneme.

"Hotaru, we are going," said Mikan. She got up and made her way to the door. Before she could make it to the door, it opened. You couldn't see who it was until you looked down. There was a silver haired, 6 year old boy. Everyone watched the little boy, waiting to see what he will do.

"Onee-chan," said the boy. Sparkles were flying out his body. He also had a dazed expression.

"Youichi," whispered Mikan. Her features had soften a little bit. The kid took one step and within a flash he was in Mikan's arms. Then everyone thought about the same thing and had an evil smirk. Hotaru knew what they were going to do. Natsume and Ruka were confused.

"Hey Youichi!" yelled Sumire. Youichi gave her a deadly glare. The glare said one thing. 'Why-did-you-interrupt-my-hug'

"Listen Youichi we wanted to go to central town. So do you want to go?" asked Yuu. There was a new type of shine around Youichi. He looked up at Mikan, wanting to go.

"Okay," said Mikan. Then both of them started to shine. Everyone sweat dropped.

"So lets get ready!" yelled Koko. Mikan glared at him and walked out of the classroom. Youichi was hanging off her back. Hotaru was beside Mikan. Everyone else was walking right behind them.

"So, who is Youichi?" asked Natsume. Mikan and Hotaru were ignoring them, even though they could hear them.

"He is Youichi Hijiri. He can summon bad spirits, and also a 2 star," said Yuu.

"He is also in the Dangerous Ability Class. That is how they know each other," said Koko.

"Mikan saved him, when she was coming back from a mission. He was getting picked on by a bunch of kids," said Mochiage.

"Hm," said Natsume. He stared in front of them, staring at Mikan.

* * *

**Arriving in central town**

Everyone went their own way. Sort of. Natsume and Ruka had to follow Mikan and Hotaru. Which Youichi was also with them. There was a lot of whispering going on, like.

"_Isn't that Mikan Sakura?"_

"_Yeah, why is she here?"_

"_I suppose killers need to shop."_

"_I can't believe she killed them."_

"_Shut up. She might come over and kill us to."_

"_Right. I don't even understand why she is even here."_

Natsume and Ruka were kind of nervous. There were so many glares coming their way, it wasn't even funny!

"You guys can go. I know the stares are making you nervous. So just go," said Mikan. Mikan turned back around and started to walk.

"B-But," said Ruka. Natsume just stared at Mikan again.

"Go!" yelled Mikan. It made them jump about the harshness of her voice. But, they went. They heard what people were saying about what Mikan just did.

"_See? She has no manners."_

"_What do you expect from killer."_

The two boys looked at each other and walked away. But, they got stopped by Hotaru. She had yelled out their name.

"Youichi, go with them," said Mikan. Youichi gave her a confused face. "I need to talk with Hotaru." Youichi nodded and ran towards Natsume and Ruka. They walked towards her Sakura Tree. Once they were there Mikan fell and tried to catch her breath.

"Mikan! Are you okay?" asked Hotaru. Mikan clutched her chest and tried to get her breathing normal. It wouldn't work it got even worst.

"H..Ho…Hot…Hota…P…Pi..lls," was the only thing Mikan could manage to say. Hotaru grabbed a remote from her bag and pressed a white button. Then a duck flying thing came. Hotaru picked up Mikan and rode away.

* * *

**Over with the gang**

It has been half an hour since Natsume, Ruka, and Youichi joined the group. Something has been eating at Natsume ever since they left Mikan and Hotaru. He felt really annoyed. So he decided to ask.

"Why does everyone call Mikan a killer?" asked Natsume. Everyone stopped and stared at him. They looked at each other and decided to tell him.

"It was because a few years ago Mikan killed someone on school grounds. It was in front of everyone. It was at one of the dances we had. The guys name was Akito. He was a spy for the AAO. The Ant-Alice Organization. They have been trying to get Mikan for a long time. So they sent a spy. Persona gave her a mission that day to kill him. It doesn't matter when or where kill him," said Yuu.

"So she did. It was in front of everyone. No one knew how to react. Mikan wasn't suppose to let anyone know about the mission. So she said that he was just annoying and walked away from the body. No one looked at her the same, after that," said Koko.

"So, everyone hates her just because of a stupid mission?" asked Natsume. Ruka nodded with his reasoning.

"Not everyone hates her. Just all the school, besides our class and Dangerous Class," said Anna.

"Plus part of the Special Class," added Nonoko.

"Why wouldn't they hate her?" asked Ruka.

"Mikan was originally in the Special Class," said Kitsuneme. "But, some thought different of her after that accident."

"That reminds me," said Yuu. "Which ability class are you guys in?"

"Somatic," said Ruka.

"Special," said Natsume. Everyone looked at each other.

"If he is in that class," started Nonoko.

"That must mean someone is trying to keep him out of the Dangerous Ability Class," finished Anna.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsume.

"Listen," said Mochiage. "There are only two reasons for someone to be in that class. One, their alice is so useless that no one cares where they should be. Or their alice can be use as for dangerous things, but someone is keeping them out."

"What is your alice?" asked Kitsuneme.

"Fire," stated Natsume. Everyone eyes grew wide. You know except for Ruka and Youichi.

"Second reason," stated everyone.

"What?" asked Natsume.

"Nothing! Lets just have fun for the rest of the time," said Yuu. So they did. They were laughing and having a great time. Everyone got to know Natsume and Ruka better. Youichi got a little attached to Natsume.

* * *

**Now lets go and check on Mikan and Hotaru.**

They were in a big room. Nothing was in the room. Just one big bed, desk, and a big safe that can go in and out of the wall. Anyway there was pill cases everyone in the room. At least 10 cases were on the bed, and 19 were on the floor. Mikan was in the middle of the bed curled up a little bit. She was sweating a lot and trying to catch her breath. She was holding onto her stomach. There was blood on some parts of the sheet. Hotaru was sitting beside the bed holding onto Mikan's arm. She was just praying that Mikan would get out of this before _he _would come. Which she knew _he _was on his way. She stressed up when she heard the door open.

"What do you want, ESP?" asked Hotaru. She heard laughing behind her.

"You know you can't stop this," said ESP. Hotaru squeezed Mikan's arm, without realizing it. She let go when she heard Mikan whimper in pain. "Isn't it so sad to see someone with so much power be so weak?"

"She is not weak," hissed Hotaru.

"You know what I don't get?" asked the ESP. Hotaru glared at him. It didn't effect him at all. "Why she is wasting more of her life just to save that Hyuuga."

"You don't know anything about her," whispered Hotaru. The ESP smirked and walked over to her.

"How dare you say I don't know my own pet," hissed the ESP.

"It's true!" yelled Hotaru. The ESP gave her a deadly glare and brought his hand up and brought it down, hard. Hotaru flinched at waited for the blow. It never happened. So she opened her eyes and what she saw made her stunned. Mikan was holding the ESP's arm and she was barley alive.

"Don't hurt my friends," hissed Mikan. Something black started to go on the ESP's skin. He stepped away from her.

"YOU MONSTER!" yelled the ESP. All Mikan heard was that and she passed out. The ESP ran out of the room.

"Wasn't that interesting?" asked someone in the shadow.

* * *

**END!**

**Me- So that took me two days…**

**Mikan- Shouldn't you be in bed?**

**Me- Why?**

**Mikan- Didn't your throat and head hurt?**

**Me- Yeah? So what?**

**Natsume- Just shut it Polka. It is obvious she doesn't care about her health.**

**Me- HEY! Wait… He is right.**

**Mikan- Won't you get hurt?**

**Me- Yeah. Who cares.**

**Natsume- Idiot.**

**Mikan- Shut up, Nat.**

**Natsume- What is with the nickname?**

**Mikan- Don't know got bored.**

**Natsume- Stupid reason.**

**Mikan- Emana are you sure I can't die from alice overload?**

**Natsume- HELL NO! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME!**

**Mikan- We aren't even together…**

**Natsume- Oi! Stupid writer make us together.**

**Me- No.**

**Natsume- What?**

**Me- No. End of story. Review!**

**Natsume- Oi! You can't be serious?**

**Me- Of course I am not. I just love the thought of you to being together.**

**Mikan- B-But.**

**Me- Even Hotaru agrees.**

**Hotaru- Leave me out of this.**

**Me- Never -Evil smile-**

**Mikan- I have a bad feeling about this.**

**Hotaru and Natsume- Us too.**

**Me- Review! If you review I will make sure there are some Mikan X Natsume and Ruka X Hotaru in the next chapter. You know you can't resist. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not own.**

**Me- So then that was weird.**

**Mikan- What? **

**Me- I don't know.**

**Natsume- Moron.**

**Me- Yeah, whatever. You do know I just got to type one thing and you and Mikan's relationship is gone?**

**Natsume- Evil writer.**

**Me- Not really.**

**Mikan- So last chapter why was everyone having a happy time when I was in pain?**

**Me- Seemed like good writing.**

**Natsume- No.**

**Mikan- Anyway, should we start the story?**

**Me- Sure? Why not?**

* * *

**Normal POV**

There was a white room nothing was a different color. There was the brunette resting in the bed. Then two other people in the room. They were both sitting on one side of the room. Staring at each other, and once in awhile looking at Mikan. Then the doctor came walking in. He noticed the two staring at each other and he felt awkward.

"Persona and Hotaru what are you doing," asked Subaru. The two people glared at him. He sweat dropped and walked towards Mikan. He grabbed the clipboard on the bed and started to write some stuff down.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Hotaru. Subaru shrugged his shoulders and kept writing down some words.

"Answer the damn question," hissed Persona. Hotaru stared at him before what happened that night.

_Flashback~_

"_Wasn't that interesting?" asked someone from the shadow. Hotaru looked around the room, trying to figure out who was there. "You are not as good as Mikan, when trying to sense presences."_

"_Persona," whispered Hotaru. He stepped out from the shadows and walked towards the two. Mikan was laying on the floor._

"_We should take her to the hospital, before she runs out of time," said Persona. Hotaru nodded and stepped away from Mikan so Persona could pick her up. Then they walked out of the room._

"_Thanks for helping her," said Hotaru. Persona nodded at her and they kept on walking._

_End of flashback._

"Fine. Mikan should be awake in time for classes tomorrow," said Subaru.

"What about today?" asked Hotaru.

"You should go to class. I will come and get you once she is awake," said Persona. Hotaru stared at him for a moment and got up.

"What about the ESP?" asked Hotaru.

"As far as I know the alice she used is still active. I will talk to him later," said Persona. Hotaru nodded at walked out of the room.

* * *

**Classroom**

Jin-Jin was teaching some algebra problem. He was going through the steps when the door opened. Everyone looked back to see just Hotaru. Everyone was confused, because Mikan would usually be with her.

"You are late," stated Jin-Jin. Hotaru looked over at him and sat down in her seat. "Where is Sakura?"

"Hospital," stated Hotaru. Then she laid her head on the desk and slept. Jin-Jin just ignored what happened and started on the problem again. Everyone felt nervous with how Hotaru was glaring at everything. After a hour class was finally over. It was now lunch time. Everyone got up and walked towards the cafeteria. Everyone was sitting down and eating. Hotaru was sitting down and not eating. She was just on her lap top typing some random stuff. Then everyone stopped talking.

"Hotaru," said some dude who was walking towards her table. Hotaru turned around to see who it was. Once she did she put her lap top away and walked the other way. "WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" He was whining.

"Away from you," said Hotaru. She walked faster.

"Wait! Cool Blue Sky!" whined Hayate. Hotaru grabbed something from her bag.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"Don't call me that gay name." hissed Hotaru. Then everyone heard chuckling. Everyone looked towards the door. Persona was leaning against the side of the door.

"P-P-Persona," stuttered Hayate.

"Shut up," hissed Persona. Then he looked at Hotaru and nodded his head. Hotaru walked over to him.

"Wait! Cool Blue Sky, what are you doing with him?" asked Hayate.

"Going to see Mikan," said Hotaru. Then she went out the door. Persona smirked at the table where Natsume and the group were, before walking away. Hayate was in a corner crying. Now to the group.

"So that's Mikan's brother?" asked Ruka. Everyone nodded.

"He looks gay. With all that makeup," said Natsume, he took a bite out of his pizza.

"Wonder how Mikan ended up in the hospital?" asked Nonoko.

"Her brother probably beat her again," said Kitsuneme.

"Maybe," said some of the people. Most were thinking.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

So that is her brother. Thought he would look more scary. He just looks gay though. Shesh. Why am I even concerning myself with that girl? I don't even know her. Wait. That's wrong. Thanks to these people I know more about her then she knows about me. Hmm. Is she the one keeping me out of the Dangerous Ability Class? If she is, then why? I guess someday I will know.

* * *

**The next day for class**

Everyone was waiting for Narumi to come to class. The bell rang 10 minutes ago. Mikan and Hotaru were not in class. So they were just talking about random stuff. Then about five minutes later Narumi came twirling in the room. Everyone was really scared.

"Now I have-" started the gay teacher. The door banged open. So like everyday everyone looks over to the door. Mikan and Hotaru were standing in the doorway. Mikan was yawning, and Hotaru was reading a book. Everyone sweat dropped because it was not normal for them to be doing something. They walked over to their seats. Mikan went to rest. While Hotaru was making sure Mikan was really okay. "Anyway. As you all know the Alice Festival is coming. Now we are changing. As everyone know we usually have it within our Ability Classes. But we are changing that. Now it is classrooms!" Everyone was silent. Then Mikan's eyes opened. She was listening, because she was bored. She looked up and glared at Narumi. Narumi got really nervous.

"Who decided this?" asked Mikan. Everyone looked back at her.

"High School Principal," whispered Narumi. Mikan having sharp hearing heard every word.

"Hotaru, I'm going to talk to him," said Mikan. She got up and left the room.

"You think she would be happy," said Narumi. Hotaru shot a glance over at him.

"U-Um what is going on?" asked Ruka. Natsume was keeping quiet, because he knew he was going to get answers one way or another.

"The alice festival is usually for Ability Classes. Since Mikan is under the Dangerous Ability Class they don't take part in the festival," said Narumi.

"Why not?" asked Natsume.

"Why would she? Do you not know what people call her. You were there in Central Town the day it happened.," hissed Hotaru.

"Natsume, during the Alice Festival all of the Dangerous Class goes on missions," said Yuu.

"Why can't they do anything?" asked Ruka.

"Don't you get it! The class is Dangerous! No one wants anything to do with them!" snapped Hotaru.

"Hotaru calm down," said a voice. Everyone looked where the voice came from. Mikan was standing beside the window, with Persona sitting on the window seal.

"M-Mikan?" stuttered Hotaru.

"Yeah, lets go," said Mikan. Persona moved and stood up. He took one last look at Mikan and jumped to the ground. He rested his back against the wall.

"Where are we going?" asked Hotaru. Mikan looked at her and smirked. She jumped from the window and landed from the ground. Hotaru sighed and went to the window. She got on the ledge and looked down. She saw Mikan and Persona resting on the wall. She got on the ledge and jumped down to the ground.

"Lets go," said Mikan. She walked towards the HQ, of the High School Principal. Back in the classroom no one knew how to react. They were very confused. Narumi got out of the classroom as soon as he could. So for the rest of the period they made plans for the Alice Festival.

* * *

**Over at HQ**

"Why are you changing?" asked Mikan. She was in front of her uncle.

"I thought you should spend more time with your friends," said Kazu. Persona and Hotaru sighed.

"What friends? Do you mean the ones that you dragged me away from 10 years ago?" hissed Mikan.

"Listen Mikan. Uncle and I have talked. We think that you should go back to your friends," said Persona.

"No," stated Mikan. All three of them were shocked.

"Mikan, isn't this what you wanted all along?" asked Hotaru.

"Yeah. What is your point? I have changed. I know what the darkest is like. I have been through the pain. I won't go into the light until the asshole is dead," hissed Mikan.

"You mean the ESP?" asked Kazu.

"Of course, I mean him," hissed Mikan.

"Fine," said Persona. Everyone looked towards him.

"What do you mean?" asked Kazu.

"As of right now Mikan and Hotaru will be participating in the Alice Festival. When they have time we will plan the assassination of the Elementary School Principal," said Persona.

Mikan smirked at him. "I knew there was a reason why I keep you around." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"So it is agreed?" asked Kazu.

"Okay. What did you actually do to even say that?" asked Mikan.

"He was the one with the plan on the Alice Festival," said Persona.

"Fine. Agreed," said Mikan. Then Persona and Hotaru nodded.

"Now, Mikan and Hotaru, go back to the classroom to know what you guys are doing," said Kazu. They nodded and left the room.

"You know if we plan on killing the ESP. Then Mikan might actually die from alice overload," said Persona.

"I know. That is the main thing that is concerning me," said Kazu.

"What happens when that does happen?" asked Persona.

Kazu got up from his desk and walked to the window. "We can only hope that the alice that has been asleep will wake up."

"We don't even know the alice," said Persona.

"You don't, but I do," said Kazu. He was watching Mikan and Hotaru walk away from the building.

"Which is what?" asked Persona. Kazu faced him and smirked.

* * *

**Classroom**

Everyone was making their last planning on there project. Then the door opened. Everyone thought it was the teacher, but when they looked they saw Mikan and Hotaru.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sumire. Everyone glared at her. It sounded like they didn't want her here.

"I can leave if you want," said Mikan, she pointed outside the door.

"NO!" yelled the whole class.

"Okay," said Mikan. She was feeling awkward. It has been a long time since she really talked to them. Hotaru sensed this right away.

"We are here to help out with the project," stated Hotaru. Everyone was stunned silent.

"Do you have a plan or not?" asked Mikan, in a harsh tone.

"Y-Yeah," said Anna.

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it?"

"W-We a-are d-doing a-a p-play," stuttered Yuu.

"Stupid," said Mikan. Hotaru hit her on her head.

"At least here what kind of play," said Hotaru. Mikan glared at her.

"Fine, what kind?" asked Mikan.

"Romeo and Juliet," said Nonoko.

"No," said Mikan. The class looked really sad. "At least let me finish." Then everyone looked at her in surprise. "It is suppose to be an Alice Festival. We can use our alice freely. So why not make our own play? I mean we have our own writer in our class." She was pointing to a girl who had all black hair and green eyes. "She can write the play."

"W-W-W-Wait. I only write romance stories," said the girl.

"Fine. But we can use whatever powers we want in the stories. So you can choose who plays which part. My-. I mean Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire can help you out. Hotaru is in charge of the technical stuff. I will do whatever. Just ask me for help. Others just get the supplies and make the stage." Then everyone got busy. Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, and the black haired girl went to a different room to make the play.

* * *

**End**

**Me- Yay! I am done. Finally! After two hours of making cookies. My sister wanted them. And three hours of texting people I am done!**

**Mikan- That makes no sense.**

**Me- Well life isn't suppose to make sense.**

**Natsume- You are an idiot.**

**Me- Yeah. Whatever.**

**Mikan- So. I do get to die due to alice overload?**

**Natsume- NO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT!**

**Mikan- That isn't what the story says.**

**Natsume- You have an alice sleeping.**

**Me- It's not like it will wake up.**

**Natsume- It better.**

**Me- Anyway I am going to watch a anime.**

**Mikan- Which one?**

**Me- Fairy Tale.**

**Natsume- Why?**

**Me- I don't know. It just looked interesting. Usually I end up scared within the first few seconds. Like how I did with this anime.**

**Mikan- Why?**

**Me- Who wouldn't be. You were yelling…**

**Natsume- She has a point.**

**Me- Crap. I forgot to add the couple thing in this.**

**Mikan- Good you forgot.**

**Me- Not my fault! I will add it next chapter. **

**Natsume- Sure.**

**Me- Anyway Review. Or I will skip the couple part.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not own.**

**Me-Been awhile.**

**Mikan- Where did you go?**

**Me- Work. Then my sister has been going a lot of places. Guess who drives her? Me… T_T**

**Natsume- Stupid.**

**Me- Shut up!**

**Mikan- You guys are so nice to each other.**

**Natsume- I could be nice to you.**

**Me- Shut up! I really don't want to rate this 'M' just because you can't control yourself.**

**Natsume- Like I care.**

**Mikan- I am scared now.**

**Natsume- Good. Be scared. I could attack at any moment.**

**Me- 0_0**

**Mikan- 0_0**

**Me- Story please! Oh! Right! I am writing a new book. The summary of the play is actually the summary of my new book. So yes you guys are special and get a sneak peek. Even though I will change it in some ways.**

**The next day in class.**

Everyone was working on their assigned places. Mikan and Hotaru were about a half hour late. No one questioned the reason. They knew sometime today they would show up. They just didn't know when. The people who were working on the play were about halfway done. So, Anna and Nonoko started to work on the parts.

"I got an idea," whispered Anna. Everyone who was writing stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Why don't we get Natsume and Mikan together?"

"Mikan would kill us," said Sumire. The rest nodded.

"Didn't we want Mikan to find her own light? Why not Natsume?" asked Anna. Everyone thought for a moment and nodded at the idea. Anna squealed and wrote something down on the paper. Then there was a loud bang on the other side of the room. Everyone looked over and saw the door on the floor. They also saw Mikan on top of the door and Hotaru behind her.

"Mikan, you over did it," stated Hotaru. Mikan looked back at her then down to the door.

"Hmm. I didn't even do any of my strength," said Mikan. Everyone in the class sweat dropped.

"A-Ah. Mikan we got the summery of the play," said Sumire. Mikan looked at her for a second before remembering what was going on.

"What is it?" asked Mikan. The group smirked for a second.

"A girl has been running away from everyone in her life. She had killed her parents a few years back. She felt like if she got close to others it would happen again. When she thought she finally removed everyone from her life, her brother comes back and drags her to a new school. Now everyone is trying to be her friend," said Sumire. There was a moment of silence, everyone was looking at Mikan. She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything there was a little noise that got her attention. Then in a couple seconds later her vision was block by black. She blink for a second then looked up. She saw someone, a guy, smirking down at her.

"Persona," stated Mikan. The smirk on Persona's face slowly turned into a frown. Mikan moved a little to the right, so she wasn't just looking at only black. Persona lifted his hand slowly towards the back of his head and scratched. Everyone around the room just stood, not moving. Mikan moved her left foot a little to the right, then did the same thing to her right foot in the same direction. Persona breathed out and removed his hand slowly away from his head.

"You got a mission," whispered Persona. Mikan took one small step, before stopping and looking up to him. She moved her head forward and started to walk, but this time instead of taking small steps she took bigger steps then she would normally do. Persona sighed a little bit when she went out of the room. He glanced slowly around the room before taking a small step and vanishing in thin air.

"That was really weird," said Sumire. Everyone's heads snapped over and looked at her. She blinked for a quick second and she slowly backed away. Everyone then went back to what they were doing. Hotaru looked over at the door, where Mikan left from.

"Hotaru, we need you for final designs on the stage!" yelled a boy, that was over with a group of different people Hotaru put together. Hotaru slowly walked over and started to give orders to everyone.

**The next day at class**

The bell had just rung and everyone was is class, but Mikan and Hotaru. Everyone already had the idea that they would be late. Everyone just started to get to work with the preparation of the play. Then about an hour later someone slowly opened the door. It caught the attention of everyone in the class, because they thought it would be Hotaru and Mikan. They saw a little bit of pink and they immediately turned and acted like they didn't see anything. The door closed slowly and everyone got back to work.

Another hour later the door opened, but this time all the way. There was only one girl standing in the doorway. Once everyone was looking at her they noticed that there was one person missing. The brown hair girl was no where to be seen. The girl slowly entered the room, not making eye contact with anyone. The group slowly looked at each other, before taking one last glance at her. They already knew that she was slowly going into the darkest with the brown haired girl. Once that would start to happen she would put her aside and go on mission like they were going out of style. They knew how much it hurt her when she did that. It would hurt both of them. The black haired one emotionally, and the brown haired one physically and emotionally. Everyone knew they had to get them away from the darkness, really fast. Ruka was taking secret glances at the black haired girl. He found her interesting, in a good way. The black haired girl slowly made her way around the room and looked at the progress. Once she made sure everything was going alright, she slowly made her way to the door. She took one final glance over her shoulder and turned the knob and left the room.

"It happened, again," stated Koko. Mochiage turned to him, really fast, and sent him flying in the air. "What are you doing?"

"You are acting like an idiot," stated Sumire. Koko glared at her, then Mochiage let him fall on a desk, then the floor. Koko slowly got up and was glaring at Mochiage.

"What do you plan on doing? Reading my mind. I am so scared," Mochiage said. Koko gritted his teeth and ran over to Anna as fast as he could, grabbing her legs and crying. "What a man."

"Shut up!" cried Koko. Anna was patting his head and sweat drop. He looked up to her with puppy dog eyes. Anna blinked and Koko switched positions so Anna was sitting on his lap, and had his arms around her waist. "Mine."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped. Anna sighed and hit his head, so he would let go of her. Then she went off to help with more of the play.

**Over with Mikan**

There was a brown haired girl laying on a king size bed and two other people were beside her. The two people were staring at the brown haired girl. Nobody was moving, not even the brown haired girl. There was dead silence in the room. After a few minutes there was coughing. The two people jumped up.

"Brother, get in here!" yelled the girl, on the right side of the bed. A tall black haired guy came walking in the room.

"Hotaru, just because she coughs does not mean she is going to die." said the guy.

"Subaru, she is just concern," said the guy on the left side of the bed.

"I know. Persona I thought she was suppose to stop the missions for awhile," said Subaru. Hotaru took her attention off of the girl laying on the bed, and looked at Persona.

"Yes, well, I have to send her on missions so the ESP doesn't get suspicious," stated Persona, he crossed his legs and looked Hotaru in the eyes. Hotaru looked down at the ground, thinking. "Hotaru, that does not mean to take matters in your own hands."

Hotaru's head snapped up and her eyes showed anger. "Why! The faster we get rid of him the better!" Persona and Subaru looked at her, their faces showing no emotion. Persona shifted in his seat and stared at her for a second.

"Hotaru, you know well more then any _student_ that has ever gotten _close to her _within the years," said Persona. Everyone looked at the brown haired girl and sighed.

"We should go. Let her rest so she can have energy," said Subaru. Everyone nodded and left the room.

**Me: Finally!**

**Natsume: Slow.**

**Mikan: Shut up.**

**Me: So nice… Anyway can someone find out what is out of place in my writing?**

**Mikan: What do you mean?**

**Me: I mean there is something written in my writing that gives you a clue to something.**

**Natsume: Makes no sense.**

**Me: You guys aren't smart. Anyway REVIEW…. Or parish….. Just kidding…. But please review….**


	5. AN

**I'm sorry everyone this is not a chapter. I am holding all my stories for a couple months.**

**I had a call from a publishing place. I have to finish my book in two months.**

**Yay! I am so happy I got a call back!**

**Sorry for this everyone.**

**I will try to update once in awhile.**

**Otherwise I will be writing my book.**

**Sorry once again.**


End file.
